<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not My Birthday by voidkitty1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445924">It's Not My Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1'>voidkitty1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Fluff, aka seiko x naomi and celestia x kyoko, honestly forgot abt his bday until a day before oops, i cant write straight ppl, lesbians are so much easier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiki completely denies that it is his birthday and Ayumi is not having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not My Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>started writing this maybe two weeks ago and forgot about this man for celesgiri. oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not my birthday.”</p><p>Ayumi scowled at Yoshiki. They’ve been having this argument for almost half an hour now, and she was starting to get sick of it. His sense of time must be screwed or something because she knew for sure that today was the 8<sup>th</sup> of November, which was in fact, the day Yoshiki Kishinuma was born.</p><p> “It is definitely your birthday,” she insisted.</p><p>“No, it isn’t,” Yoshiki shook his head. “It’s just any other day.”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes. Why was he being stubborn over something so obvious?</p><p>“Fine,” she snapped, pulling out her phone from her pocket. She put in her password quickly, messing it up the first time due to her speed, and when it finally opened, she went to the calendar app. “Here!” she exclaimed proudly, showing him the date on the phone. “It <em>is </em>your birthday!”</p><p>Yoshiki stared dumbfounded at her phone screen until his expression shifted into a scowl. “Oi, does it really matter?” he countered.</p><p>“Um, of course, it matters!” Ayumi borderline shrieked. How could this man sit here and say his own damn <em>birthday </em>didn’t matter?! She was quickly growing furious with him, but for the sake of it being his birthday, she tried to keep one emotion for at least five minutes. “You can’t act like it doesn’t!”</p><p>“Why should it matter?”</p><p>This man was about to make her burst a blood vessel.</p><p>“I can’t with you right now,” Ayumi mumbled and shook her head. “The level of idiocy I have to deal with on a daily basis.”</p><p>Yoshiki stared blankly.</p><p>“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”</p><p>The blond smirked. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot,” she covered her face. “I got you something, alright?”</p><p>A gasp was heard but she couldn’t see due to her covered vision from such embarrassment he put her through. Despite not seeing the reaction, she could tell it was either fake or exaggerated, maybe even both. She groaned in annoyance and released her face from her hands.</p><p>“I’ll go get it from upstairs you…” Ayumi trailed off, not able to find an insult fitting enough for her current situation.</p><p>Instead, she rushed up the stairway of her house in record timing, going straight to her bedroom and fishing through her bedside table in search of her present in mind. It was small, so she was honestly a little insecure about it, but then again, what was she supposed to get a man for their birthday? At least it’s easier with girls. What didn’t help at all was that this man in particular was also quiet about his interests, so she had to do some detective work to find out what the hell he could possibly like. With the help of Satoshi, she finally got an idea of what to get him.</p><p>Ayumi smiled when she found said present under a bunch of miscellaneous items she stuffed into the drawer at random times. She rushed back down the steps— almost falling down them in the process but was thankful she didn’t— with the small item in the pocket of her sweatpants.</p><p>A chuckle was heard, and she glanced up, going red when she saw Yoshiki laughing at her. She assumed he saw her almost fall.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m doing this all for you, loser,” she spat out, going through her pocket for the gift. “You better be grateful; it took forever trying to find you something.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything, you know.”</p><p>“Again, kindly shut up and take it,” she pulled the item out of her pocket. “Close your eyes and open your hands.”</p><p>Yoshiki did just that, resisting the urge to peek out of respect, and the fact that she would be pissed if he did do so.</p><p>The black-haired girl dropped the present into his cupped hands, and he felt the cold metal of it against him, almost making him shiver.</p><p>“Can I open my eyes now?”</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead.”</p><p>Yoshiki’s eyes opened, and he was first met with the anxious black eyes of Ayumi. He saw her fidgeting slightly and inwardly laughed at her awkwardness. His gaze drifted downwards, and he saw the shininess of the item in his hands. It was pale brown in the shape of a guitar, detailed with some jewels here and there. He turned it around and saw a pin thingy on the back.</p><p>He looked back up at Ayumi and smiled. “Again, you didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” she snapped but softened her tone instantly. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“How did you know I like music?”</p><p>“I bothered Satoshi until he gave me answers. He told me you liked music and I saw a guitar in your room once too, and I just connected the dots.”</p><p>Yoshiki smiled. “That asshole.”</p><p>“Language! That’s—”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, she was pulled into a hug by the other, one that honestly could suffocate her. She decided against pulling away and letting him have his moment and hugged him back, returned the embrace.</p><p>“I want to thank you,” he whispered. “You <em>really </em>didn’t have to get me anything, that’s why I tried to play it off.”</p><p>“Say that one more time and I’m going to smack you,” Ayumi responded.</p><p>Yoshiki released her and looked back at the guitar pin with a smile still on his face. Instead of putting it anywhere, he chose to pin to his shirt at that moment. Unfortunately, he did accidentally stab himself with the end of the pin, letting out a curse of pain.</p><p>“You dumbass,” Ayumi scolded, “give it to me.”</p><p>He gave the pin to her, and she took a bit of his shirt around his chest, gently pinning it to the fabric.</p><p>“There, no pain involved, you barbarian.”</p><p>“These insults just keep getting more and more creative.”</p><p>“That’s the point,” Ayumi smiled. “Happy birthday, Yoshiki.” She pulled him into another hug, this one initiated by her. He let out a ‘thank you’ and hugged her back, a stupid smile still stuck on his stupid face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy fuck how do i write straight people its so much harder than i thought</p><p>also my asshole of a computer only uploaded half at first so here i am editing and putting in the rest/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>